La tentative de meurtre de Hanna
by PrettyFlora
Summary: L'histoire reprend l'épisode 15 de la saison 2. Cependant, quelques éléments sont modifiés. Hanna prépare la fête d'anniversaire de Caleb et pendant la préparation, Lucas essaye de tuer Hanna en la noyant. La pauvre Hanna, transférée à un hôpital, apprend que Caleb la quitte. Comment réagira-t-elle? Et Spencer? Elle qui est secrètement amoureuse de Hanna?


**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. J'emprunte juste les personnages de la série.**

**Seule la fin vient de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

C'est vrai?! Tu nous prêtes ton chalet du lac?!me demanda Hanna  
-Oui, bien sûr, si ça te tient tant à cœur.répondis-je  
-Merci! J'te le revaudrai!me dit-elle en m'enlaçant  
-Euh...Ok...répondis-je»

Depuis ce jour, Hanna n'avait pas arrêté de parler de cette fête. Elle l'attendait avec impatience, c'était la fête d'anniversaire de Caleb et elle était surexcitée à l'idée de lui faire une fête surprise. En même temps, c'était Hanna... Elle avait tout préparé dans sa tête, il ne manquait plus que des personnes s'occupant de la décoration. Je m'étais proposé, plus par devoir que par choix, mais j'avais aidé. Plus tard, on a appris, moi et Emily, que Lucas voulait du mal à Hanna par le biais de SOS détresse. Nous devions répondre à ces appels, car c'était la suite de nos travaux d'intérêt général et nous avions reconnu la voix de Lucas. Il disait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, qu'il devait le faire même si cela impliquait de ne plus revoir son visage. Bien sûr, il n'avait donné aucun nom et il avait été vague. Après ce coup de fil, nous nous étions dirigés chez Hanna. Voici ce qui s'est passé...

«-Hanna, c'est plus important qu'un nœud sur un paquet cadeau.  
Écoute-nous. annonçais-je  
On a toutes les deux entendues la voix, je te certifie que c'était celle de Lucas.  
-Il n'est certainement pas le pantin diabolique de A, vous avez mal entendu!  
-Ce n'est pas impossible, Lucas détestait Alison sûrement autant que Jenna!annonça Emily  
-Manipuler pour elle, c'est un jeu d'enfant, elle n'aurait pas eu à beaucoup le éris-je  
-Ce n'est pas possible! C'est un ami formidable! Il a ramené Caleb et il m'aide à préparer sa fête!  
-Justement, il peut se servir de toi!répliquais-je  
-Il ne le ferait pas!répondit-elle déterminée  
-Peut-être que A le met sous pression. A possède peut-être un secret de Lucas et s'en sers pour le faire chanter comme avec Emily  
-Vous avez d'autres preuves?demanda Hanna  
-Non, bien sûr que non.répondit Emily  
-Alors arrêtez. Lucas est un ami, il m'a couvert pendant très longtemps, rien ne l'obligeait à m'aider!  
Il n'aimait peut-être pas Alison, mais il est loin d'être le -t-elle bien décidée  
-Hanna...dis-je  
-Non, c'est bon! Laissez tomber! C'est trop facile d'accuser sans preuves.»

Sur ce, nous la laissâmes et nous sortîmes de chez elle. Je parlai un moment avec Emily puis elle partit. Je dînai et allai ensuite me doucher. J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit repensant à nos accusations. Hanna avait peut-être raison mais nous n'avions peut-être pas tort non plus! Si Lucas fait partit de la bande de A, Hanna est la plus exposée au danger...  
«-Le seul moyen de la protéger c'est d'être avec elle 24/24!conclus-je»  
Je m'endormis dans mon lit en laissant mes pensées en dehors de ma tête. Le lendemain matin, le soleil caressa mon visage, ce qui me fit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Je me levai et allai me préparer un café bien fort, comme je les aime! Aujourd'hui, avec Hanna et Lucas, nous allons préparer la maison pour accueillir les invités et surtout Caleb. Je déjeunai rapidement et je pris ma voiture et allai chez Hanna. Je sortis, toquai et attendis que Hanna vienne monter dans la voiture pour nous diriger dans mon chalet près du lac. Arrivées là-bas, nous commençâmes à tout décorer et préparer. Le soir arriva rapidement et il ne manquait plus que quelques torches pour éclairer les environs. Je montai dans le grenier avec Hanna et nous cherchâmes. Pendant notre recherche, nous entendîmes une sonnerie et Hanna alla ouvrir en supposant que c'était la nourriture commandée. Je continuai à chercher quand je remarquai le papier peint. Je déplaçai des cartons qui me gênaient et je remarquai que le papier peint était abimé mais ce qui m'a surprise c'était que ce papier peint était le même que sur la photo de A. Je pris la photo de mon portable pour vérifier et aucun doute, A était passé par là! Les poupées avaient été déposées sur le petit coffre en bois juste à mes pieds et le papier peint était le même. J'appelais Hanna en prenant une photo du coffre et du papier peint pour prouver mon hypothèse auprès des filles. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit.

«-Hanna?l'appelais-je en me retournant  
-.*grincement de parquet  
-Hanna c'est toi?demandais-je  
-C'est moi, Lucas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je cherche des outils.répondit-il  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour accrocher la bannière d'anniversaire.  
-Calme-toi Spencer... Tu ne dois pas paniquer ou il va comprendre que tu sais qu'il fait parti de la bande de -je en essayant de me calmer  
Oui, je vois, mais... Comment...tu connais cet endroit?  
-J'ai supposé que les outils étaient là. Tu sais les gens rangent souvent leurs vieux outils dans le grenier...  
-Oui. Mais pas nous.répondis-je en partant de la pièce»  
Je redescendis et j'essayais de voir où était Hanna, mais ne la voyant pas, je décidai de continuer la décoration. Les invités arrivèrent et la fête allait bientôt commencer. Je vis Hanna et décidai d'aller lui parler de ma trouvaille, mais c'est avant que Mona n'intervienne...  
«-Hanna. C'est vrai que tu as commandé 12 pizzas aux poivrons verts?  
-Non-pourquoi?répondit-elle un peu lassée  
-C'est ce qu'on t'a livré et j'en suis allergique.répondit Noël son petit ami  
-*alerte message du téléphone de Hanna*  
-Caleb est presque arrivé. Il est en avance! Mais qui vient en avance à sa fête d'anniversaire?!  
J'ai même pas accroché la bannière!désespéra-t-elle  
-Lucas ne devait pas s'en charger...?pensais-je  
-Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.répondit Noël en partant  
-Bon maintenant c'est mon tour de lui parler!pensais-je en ayant marre de passer mon tour  
Hanna regarde cette photo, A est venu ici!expliquais-je  
-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça maintenant!  
-Hanna! Les poupées étaient là! Peut-être que mon grenier était le quartier général de A! Il faut que tu montes! Va voir le papier peint!insistais-je  
-Ce papier peint est là depuis 200 ans, il peut bien attendre 24h!répliqua-t-elle en partant  
-Mais!répondis-je en la regardant partir»  
J'attendis Emily auprès d'une table où était posé des sodas. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je vis Emily. Elle se dirigea vers moi et je commençais avant qu'elle ne le puisse.  
«-Ecoute, il faut que tu voies le papier peint!  
-Attends! Je crois que j'ai empiré la situation avec Lucas! Je pense qu'il sait que j'ai reconnu sa voix au téléphone!  
-Il faut à tout prix le faire partir d'ici! Parles en à Hanna, moi, elle ne m'écoute pas.  
-Je veux bien mais où est-ce qu'elle est?  
-...Mona! Tu sais où est Hanna?demandais-je  
-Oui, elle est avec Lucas, ils sont partis installer les feux d'artifice.répondit-elle  
-Quoi?!répliqua Emily  
-Où ça?!renchéris-je en commençant à m'inquiéter pour Hanna  
-Sur le ponton de l'autre côté du lac, ils ont pris le bateau.  
-Hanna!pensais-je en courant vers le lac»  
Je sortis de la maison et couru vers le lac suivi de Emily. J'arrivai dehors et je criais.  
«-Hanna! Où tes?! Reponds!

-Hanna répond moi!  
-Si ça se trouve, ils sont trop loin pour nous entendre...supposa Emily  
-HANNA!criais-je plus fort  
-HANNA!répliqua Emily

-HANNA!l'appelais-je très inquiète

-Je vois rien du tout! T'y vois quelque chose toi?demanda Emily elle aussi inquiète en allant près d'une autre berge  
-Non-rien du tout! Et ce que j'entends n'a rien de rassurant! Hanna!répondis-je en la suivant  
Réponds-nous!  
-Ecoute on saute dans la voiture, ils sont sûrement au ponton!  
-Non Emily la route est trop sinueuse! Le temps qu'on fasse le tour du lac, il sera peut-être déjà..  
-Mais on va pas rester là sans rien faire!répliqua-t-elle  
-Haaaa!  
-!fis-je en entendant la voix de Hanna  
-HANNA!cria Emily

-HANNA REPONDS-NOUS!  
-Je vais appeler la police!prévint Emily  
-Va à l'intérieur! Rentre!ordonnais-je  
Hanna!...Hanna!...HANNA!»

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade. Je pouvais aussi sentir la terreur qui me submergeait. J'avais peur de perdre Hanna! Peu à peu s'en vraiment m'en apercevoir, des invités de la fête arrivèrent vers la berge et commençaient à parler d'Hanna. À la prononciation de Hanna, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter. Il disait qu'on s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien et d'autres disait qu'elle s'était noyée en blaguant, mais je ne trouvais pas ça marrant. À la pensée de découvrir le corps inerte de Hanna, mon cœur se serra. Au bout d'un moment, à travers la brume, je vis des silhouettes. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je voyais étant donner que mon esprit me jouait des tours depuis que je pensais à l'éventuelle mort de Hanna. Je m'essuyais rapidement les yeux et je vis une silhouette porter quelque chose et le jeter dans l'eau. J'entendis au même moment le bruit d'éclaboussures. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je plongeai dans l'eau. Je nageais tout en ignorant la température de l'eau, qui pour le dire, n'était pas très chaude. Je continuai à nager quand je vis le bateau s'éloigner. Je compris que c'était dans les environs que Lucas avait dû jeter Hanna. Je regardais autour de moi, mais je ne vis aucune trace de Hanna. Un corps devrait flotter! Je paniquais quand je vis flotter une montre en plastique. C'était celle de Lucas... Prise d'un coup de panique, je plongeais. J'ouvris les yeux dans l'eau en essayant de les garder ouverts malgré la douleur. Je ne vis pas grand chose étant le soir. Soudain, je vis quelque chose reposer au fond du lac. Je me dépêchai d'y aller et je vis Hanna. Elle était évanouie et était accrocher à un morceau de fer. J'hallucinai, Lucas voulait vraiment la tuer! Je m'empressai de lui enlever ce qui l'empêchait de remonter à la surface puis je la pris dans mes bras et remontai. À la surface, avec un bras je nageai et avec l'autre, je gardai Hanna à la surface de l'eau. Arrivée à la berge, Emily revint accompagnée d'une ambulance et de la police. Ils embarquèrent Hanna et moi, avec en disant que je devais venir avec eux au cas où. La police fit rentrer tout le monde pendant qu'ils recherchaient Lucas. Apparemment, Caleb était venu non pas en avance comme l'avait dit Hanna, mais bien en retard. Il était arrivé beaucoup plus tard d'après Emily. Et elle m'avait aussi dit que Caleb ne ressentait plus rien pour Hanna depuis un moment. Il avait peur de lui dire, c'est pour cela qu'il sortait avec une autre fille sans le dire à Hanna. Quand j'avais appris ça, je m'étais énervée. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Hanna?! Elle l'aimait sincèrement! Hanna ne méritait pas ça... Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu... C'est la plus battante d'entre nous. Alison n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques sur son poids à l'époque et, elle en a bavé pour devenir comme elle est. Il n'y avait que les crétins pour dénigrer Hanna. Ils ne la connaissent pas comme je la connais! Après quelques minutes, je fus calmée et après le diagnostic des médecins, je pus sortir de l'hôpital, mais je décidai de rester avec Hanna. Elle avait reçu un coup à la tête, ce qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance. Je vis un médecin sortir de sa chambre et je m'empressai de l'interpeller.

«-Excusez-moi, comment va-t-elle?demandais-je  
-Elle va bien, elle aura une petite cicatrice, mais elle n'a rien à craindre.  
-Et sa noyade?!  
-Rien de très grave. Elle va s'en doute se réveiller avec une migraine demain, il vaut mieux la laisser dormir à fin qu'elle récupère le plus possible.  
-Très bien, je peux lui rendre visite?  
-Bien sûr.»  
Sur ce, je rentrai dans la chambre de Hanna. Personne n'était là. Sa mère était surement en chemin pour aller la voir. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté du lit de Hanna. Je la regardai en sentant mon inquiétude partir peu à peu. Mon alerte de message retentit et je vis que les filles ne pouvaient pas venir et qu'elle me noyait de questions sur l'état de Hanna.

EMILY:  
-Comment va Hanna?  
-Son état n'est pas préoccupant.

ARIA  
-J'ai appris pour Hanna! Que s'est-il passé?! Elle va bien?!  
-Lucas a voulu l'a noyer et je l'en ai empêché. Elle aura peut-être une cicatrice à la tête, mais rien de plus.

Je laissai mon téléphone tranquille puis mon attention se posa sur Hanna. Elle était en danger, je le savais et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. Je m'en voulais. Je pris la main de Hanna et la serrai tout en la regardant. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Trop de sentiments avaient été refoulés. Je pleurai silencieusement en tenant la main de Hanna comme si, en la lâchant, elle allait partir. Finalement, je m'endormis au côté de Hanna toujours la main dans la sienne. Je n'entendis pas que Ashley, la mère de Hanna entra. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai grâce à une voix.

«-Mademoiselle, il faut vous réveillez.  
-... -je en me réveillant  
-Mademoiselle vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ici.  
-Je... je suis désolée! S'il vous plaît ne dîtes rien!  
-Hé bien.. je pense que je n'ai pas le choix...  
remerciais-je  
...fis-je en regardant Hanna  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.  
-Je sais.  
-Va te chercher un truc à boire au distributeur et si quelqu'un t'interpelle, dis-lui que c'est Helena Johnson qui t'envoie.»

Sur ce, je sortis et je me pris un café. Je le bus d'une traite. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment réveillée... De plus ce café n'est pas fort du tout! Je mis le gobelet dans une poubelle puis je retournai dans la chambre de Hanna. L'infirmière était toujours là. Elle me sourit et elle me laissa seule. Je revins à ma place puis je regardais Hanna. Une mèche sur son visage s'était mise sur son visage, comme pour m'embêter. Je la remise derrière son oreille et je souris devant son visage endormi. Mon téléphone me sortit de ma contemplation et je décrochai.

«-Spencer! Où es-tu?! J'ai essayé de t'appeler!  
-Maman, je suis à l'hôpital...  
-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!demanda-t-elle  
-C'est Hanna qui y est. Elle a failli se noyer.  
-Tu aurais pu m'avertir!  
-J'ai oublié, excuse-moi.m'excusais-je lassée  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si, tu t'inquiétais pour moi...pensais-je  
-Bon, rentre à la maison.  
-Non!répondis-je  
Je veux rester avec Hanna!  
-Spencer!  
-Hanna a plus besoin de moi que la maison!raccrochais-je  
-Ta mère va être en colère...  
-! Hanna! Comment tu te sens?répliquais-je doucement  
-J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible...  
-Et par rapport à Lucas...?demandais-je  
-Vous aviez raison... J'aurai dû vous écouter... Désolée...  
-Ne t'excuse pas, on n'avait pas de preuves pour te le prouver... Je sais que c'était ton ami Hanna et je suis désolée que ça finisse comme ça...m'excusais-je pour elle  
-... J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Lucas a dû te frapper à la tête et tu as perdu connaissance. Ensuite, il t'a jeté à l'eau et tu es restée au fond du lac à cause d'un morceau de fer. Emily et moi, nous sommes allées au lac et voyant que tu ne répondais pas, Emily a appelé la police et je t'ai cherché dans le lac. Je t'ai remonté à la surface et ensuite une ambulance t'a amené à l'hôpital et moi -je  
-Tu t'es blessée?!répliqua-t-elle  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Et la police recherche toujours Lucas.  
-Merci Spencer.  
-Tu sais...commençais-je  
-Hanna!répliqua Caleb à la porte  
-Caleb! Tu vas bien?!demanda-t-elle  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander.répondit-il  
-Caleb pas maintenant!pensais-je  
-Hanna...appela-t-il  
-Je suis désolée Caleb! Je voulais t'offrir une belle fête d'anniversaire, mais... J'ai tout gâché...  
-Non Hanna, de toute façon, je suis arriver bien plus tard. La police allait partir quand je suis arrivé.  
-Tu as eu des problèmes?demanda-t-elle  
-Hanna... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...  
-...fis-je en partant  
-...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Caleb, tu me fais -t-elle  
-Hanna, c'est compliqué.  
-Non, c'est très simple quand on a le courage!dis-je ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de le haïr  
-...De quoi? Spencer est au courant? Dîtes-moi!supplia Hanna qui s'inquiétait  
-Hanna, je sors avec une autre fille. Ça fait un moment et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire plus tôt... Désolée, Hanna.  
-...Qu...Quoi...?répondit-elle en bégayant  
-Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi... Entre nous... c'est finit...répondit Caleb en fuyant le regard de Hanna  
-...Depuis quand?demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol en se retenant de pleurer  
-Depuis 3 semaines...avoua-t-il  
-!fit-elle sur le point de pleurer  
-Va t' -je  
-Mais!  
-Va t'en!répétais-je»

Caleb partit et je fermai la porte à son départ. Je me dirigeai vers Hanna et je m'assis sur son lit et je la pris dans mes bras. Dès qu'elle fut entourée de mes bras, elle pleura. Je me contentai de lui caresser les cheveux et sa main, tout en la laissant pleurer. En cas de cœur brisé, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... Les actes sont meilleurs que les mots dans ces circonstances... Je restai toujours dans cette position sauf pour les pauses toilettes et quand les filles arrivèrent. Emily entra suivie de Aria. Elles regardèrent Hanna qui essayait d'être forte, mais en voyant ses amies, elle éclata en sanglots. Mon cœur se serra une fois de plus. La voir pleurer, la voir triste comme ça me faisait me sentir mal. Je voulais chasser sa tristesse et qu'elle retrouve son sourire. Son sourire si réchauffant, si confortable, si aimant. Même la plus douloureuse des vérités s'effacerait en voyant le sourire d'Hanna. Depuis qu'on s'était rencontrées, toutes les 5, je trouvais que Hanna était la plus courageuse, la plus forte. Elle était constamment en train de lutter contre les moqueries en rapport avec son poids. Elle ne disait rien, elle paraissait inébranlable avec nous. Mais quand un jour, je l'ai vue pleurer seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, je m'étais dite qu'au fond, on ne la connaissait pas. Elle voulait tout porter sur ses épaules... Je voulais protéger Hanna de tous ces gens lui voulant du mal, toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient moquées d'elle. Je revins à la réalité quand Aria et Emily partirent. Je regardais Hanna et lui fis un sourire réconfortant.

«-Tu devrais rentrer...  
-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet é -je catégoriquement  
-Spencer. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.  
-Je m'en fiche. Pour le moment, c'est toi qui comptes. Ma famille va bien, mais toi, tu vas mal, alors je reste avec toi.répondis-je  
-Il va faire nuit...  
-Hé bien je vais dormir çais-je  
-Spencer...  
-Hanna, tu es mon amie, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule à l'hôpital!  
-Merci...»

Je lui souris puis je m'assis sur la chaise et essayai de me positionner au mieux. Rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais pas dormir. C'était trop inconfortable! Hanna me regardait me tortiller et se moqua de moi. Elle me fit un signe de venir sur le lit, mais je refusai. Elle me prit le bras et me poussa vers le lit. Nous nous mîmes dans la même position que lorsqu'elle pleurait puis elle sourit en disant.

«-Comme ça je pourrais dormir, tu fais trop de bruit en gesticulant sur cette pauvre chaise.  
-C'est inconfortable, j'aimerais bien t'y voir! Dormir sur une chaise!répondis-je sarcastiquement  
-Ok, ok... Tu es bien installée?  
-Euh...oui...répondis-je  
-Spencer, j'aimerais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu fais. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais... Avec toi je me sens en sécurité.avoua-t-elle  
-Ah...Ah bon..?répondis-je en balbutiant  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu bégayes..?  
-Non! Je mangeais tes cheveux...inventais-je  
-Ah nan! Il va falloir que je me les lave!  
-Hanna. Je -je  
-Oui bon, bonne -elle en faisant mine de bouder  
-Bonne nuit -je  
-! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça...annonça Hanna pensive  
-Ah bon? Je n'y fais pas attention...  
-Spencer, pourquoi tu restes avec moi?me questionna-t-elle  
-Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie!  
-Aria et Emily ne sont pas avec moi comme tu l'es avec moi.  
-C'est juste qu'elles sont occupées.  
-Spencer.  
-Hanna, je suis fatiguée...annonçais-je  
-Justement, réponds-moi.répliqua-t-elle bien décidé à ne pas me lâcher  
-Je te le dirai demain.  
-Non! Maintenant!  
-Pour une hospitalisée, tu es bien é -je  
-Je ne veux plus qu'on me cache des choses! Regarde Caleb! Même si au fond de moi, je savais que je l'avais déjà perdu depuis un moment...  
-Attends!...Quoi?!répliquais-je surprise et en voyant Hanna se redresser pour me faire face  
-Hé bien...commença-t-elle  
-Tu savais qu'il te trompait?!la questionnais-je  
-Non, je ne savais pas! J'avais juste l'impression qu'il était plus distant avec moi. Je pensais que c'était en rapport avec mes mensonges mais...  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler?!la coupais-je  
-Tu étais mal avec Toby, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler.  
-Hanna... Ce n'est pas à cause de ça... Toby et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps...  
-Que veux-tu dire par là?me demanda-t-elle en ne comprenant pas  
-Avec Toby, ça n'a duré que très peu de temps. Je restais avec lui, car j'avais besoin de réponses, mais nous avions rompu bien avant la menace de -je

-Désolée, Hanna, de ne pas avoir été là.m'excusais-je  
-Spence, je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi, rien ne t'en empêche!  
-Hanna, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois...  
-Quand on a le courage c'est très simple!répondit sarcastiquement Hanna  
-Ma réplique...pensais-je désespérée  
Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis amoureuse d'elle! Elle vient juste de rompre et en plus... Je ne sais pas si elle aime les filles...pensais-je totalement à court d'idées  
-Spence...  
-M'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.répondis-je  
-Spence, spence, spence, spence...dit-elle bien décidée à ne pas me lâcher  
-Arrête tu réagis comme une çais-je  
-M'en fiche! Spence. Spence. Spence...  
-Hanna, je t'..!répondis-je en voyant ce que je m'apprêtai à dire  
-Je t...?  
-...Je te le ferais payer!inventais-je  
-Spencer! Dis-le moi!répliqua-t-elle en m'étouffant avec l'oreiller du lit  
-Ah!...argh!...Rah!fis-je en me débarrassant de l'oreiller et de Hanna  
Tu vas arrêter!ordonnais-je en faisant de même sur elle»

Je l'étouffai sans vraiment le faire puis Hanna, en se débattant, enleva l'oreiller et je remarquai à cet instant la position dans laquelle nous étions. J'étais au-dessus d'elle et Hanna était allongée la tête à l'opposée du traversin. Je rougis puis je fixais mon regard dans les yeux bleu profonds de Hanna. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ceux-ci. Hanna m'appela, sans doute pour me supplier de lui répondre, mais je n'entendis pas enfin, je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. J'étais rivée sur ses lèvres. Je savais que je ne devais pas, mais je ne pouvais plus résister. J'embrassai tendrement ses lèvres qui avaient le goût de cerises. Dès que je fus sortie de ma torpeur, je remarquai mon geste et je me séparai rapidement. Je la regardai qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts, l'air surprise. Je me redressai, me levai du lit et m'excusai pour mon acte.

«-Hanna, je... Je suis désolée. Je... Je n'aurai pas dû rester.m'excusais-je  
-Spence...murmura-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres  
-J'y vais, salut. Désolée Hanna...m'excusais-je encore une fois  
-Spence, je...reste! Je... Je t'aime!répliqua-t-elle paniquée en me prenant le bras  
-! Qu'est-ce que tu?!répondis-je en me retournant»

Elle me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis au baiser même si une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'elle se sentait trop seule pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Nous nous séparâmes et Hanna me regarda dans les yeux en disant.

«-Je sentais que Caleb s'éloignait mais...Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une autre petite amie...  
Pour moi, il s'est éloigné de mon coeur à cause de toi. Tu as toujours eu une place particulière, et même Caleb ne pouvait pas te remplacer. Je l'ai remarqué et j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi, mais... Je ne pouvais pas. Tu étais toujours là...annonça-t-elle  
-Hanna... Je...J'ai aussi essayé mais je n'y arrivais pas...  
-Alors...commença Hanna  
-Oui, je t'aime -je  
-Moi aussi Spence!sourit-elle en m'étreignant»

Depuis ce jour, Hanna et moi sommes en couple. Bien sûr, au début, nous avions caché notre relation aux filles. Emily l'a remarqué en première. Elle a dit que ce qu'il l'a mis sur la piste, c'était des petits gestes insignifiants mais parfaitement compréhensibles quand on y fait attention, les regards que l'on s'échangeait et les nombreuses excuses bidon pour être ensembles. Quand Aria l'avait appris, elle avait fait des yeux ronds et avait dit que ce n'était pas possible que l'on soit ensemble, car on était tout le temps en train de se ''disputer''. On lui a répondu en même temps qu'on ne se disputait pas, mais qu'on se contrariait. Emily et Aria avaient rigolé et nous nous sourîmes. -A n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire des menaces sur nous! Et ainsi, nous profitâmes de chaque instant entre nous, en essayant d'oublier les menaces de A.

_

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux...-_-'**

**Si vous avez aimé, tant mieux! Si non... Désolé...**


End file.
